


To Forsaken Denial

by xHaruka17x



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Dean has a naughty Tail, Demon Dean, MPREG SEX, Married Destiel, Mated Destiel, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Possessive Dean, Pregnant Cas, Public Sex… kinda, established Destiel, interspecies love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: While attending a prestigious party for the support of interspecies matings, six months pregnant Omega Angel Castiel finds himself being heavily desired by his Alpha Demon husband and his wicked ways.Destiel Smut Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Demon!Dean/Angel!Cas





	To Forsaken Denial

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Dean groaned internally. He hated these sanctimonious parties. These soirees gave the air of it being a prestigious event in order to rally for interspecies acceptance, since for the last several years, many Angels and Demons had mated. The history between the two species was a long and twisted one, and depending which side you spoke with, it was always the other kind’s fault.  
  
Oddly enough, the two species had been at peace for the last hundred years. Yet, while many embraced the mutual peace and coexistence, many still preferred to keep their kinds among their own in order to not ‘soil’ their race. Admittedly, Dean had been one of those, drowned in ignorance and beliefs that keeping to their own kind was what was right. As an Alpha Demon, Dean was one of the Knights of Hell, one of Lucifer’s generals in their millennial wars, and Dean had taken pride in his monstrous wrath on the war fields.  
  
However, when the wars finally ended, with Lucifer and Michael mending their ancient feud, it left both kinds with a sense of loss in their purposes. As one of Lucifer’s most trusted, Dean had then repeatedly been deployed to an endless amount of gatherings and meetings in order to enforce the peace both of their leaders had agreed to. Dean dutifully did as he was told, and took pure pleasure in the fear his name and presence installed in the Angels he would have interactions with in order to force strong alliances. Dean had always hated Angels, with their better than all attitudes, feathery wings, and fancy short swords. He did his best to be as polite as possible, unless he dealt with a particular kind of asshole Angel, and the meetings were mostly successful. With his history and dealings with the feathery species, he couldn’t fathom any of his brethren being attracted to them, much less _mate_ with them.  
  
It wasn’t until many years later, in his new position as Demon General, did he finally understand. Well, not at first. At first, he was in complete denial. He had been visiting one of the Angel Schools that had been erected in the Demon division to start a trust in co-education of both kinds, which would begin with the youth. He had wandered around the establishment when his host and guide had failed to show up. Dean had made his way around what looked to be a courtyard, and had been surprised to find an Omega Angel. Dean had never seen an Omega Angel. They were fiercely protected by Alpha Angels as bearers of life. Dean counted this as one rare and meaningful moment in his life, especially since the Omega was male, which was extremely rare in both of the species. The Omega radiated warmth and beauty. He was breathtaking, with dark, wild hair, crystal blue eyes filled with goodness, and an intelligence that made Dean second guess everything he knew as he watched in the shadows of a nearby oak. The Omega’s smile was like a beam of sunlight as he brought six tiny fledglings into the courtyard. The children were no more than five or six years old, and as Dean had continued to watch, the Omega Angel taught them about their wings. The Omega himself had massive and stunning shiny wings that he had stretched open, and the tiny fledglings had copied him as their wide eyes, full of wonder, watched their teacher.  
  
Dean had found himself completely captivated by the Omega. He was patient and gentle, ever so lovely and engaging. As the lesson went on, the teacher taught the fledglings to learn to fly. Their wings and their ability to fly was the one serious advantage Angels had over Demons. Unconsciously, Dean had watched, mesmerized, and had found himself hoping that his horns were properly waxed and sharpened. He wanted to impress. His tail was strong and long as he took it in hand to make sure it wasn’t dirty. He had never actually cared to impress an Omega before. His reputation as one of Lucifer’s most savage and mighty Demon Knights had made him quite sure that his stature wouldn’t ‘dazzle’ the Omega Angel.  
  
When he had realized he actually _wanted_ to have this unknown Omega like him when they met, the Alpha Demon chastised himself. The Omega was an _Angel_. The word alone held a fierce amount of disdain to it that made Dean’s fangs sharpen in hatred for the winged species. As he reminded himself where he was, and that he had a job and a reason for being there, a terrified cry sounded from above. Without hesitation, the Alpha had found himself assessing the situation and had reacted without thought. One of the fledglings had lost the strength to stabilize his wings while in flight and had begun to fall as he shrieked in fear. Dean rushed from his hidden place and moved to catch the child, just as the teacher was about to secure him.  
  
Dean had knelt with the trembling fledgling buried against his chest and wrapped in his arms as the Omega teacher watched him with wide eyes. Clearly, the Omega was just as guarded as he had been, especially as he had found a random Alpha Demon around defenseless fledglings. The teacher had continued to watch, his wings wide and arched high in an attempt to appear much bigger than he was in order to intimidate the Demon. Dean smirked, and kept himself from a snort at the effort. He ignored the Omega, and looked down at the scared fledgling in his arms, who met his gaze with wide, honey gold eyes in sheer awe.  
  
Dean released him to stand once it was clear the little one had been alright. The Omega had quickly pushed the fledgling behind him to protect him as he kept a sharp blue gaze upon Dean.  
  
The Alpha stood slowly. He kept his hands visible to show the teacher he was no threat, at least for the moment.  
  
“Dean Winchester, Alpha Demon Knight of Lucifer,” he introduced himself, and as he looked over the Omega in front of him, he had never seen someone so breathtaking. There was a pull between them, and Dean felt completely mad. How could he be so ridiculously attracted to a damn _Angel?_ The Omega’s scent swirled around him, a mixture of rain and morning dew. It made Dean’s Demon groan in wanting to be branded with its scent.  
  
“Castiel Novak, Omega Angel Scholar of Michael.”  
  
As they shook hands in greeting, they had both gasped. There had been an indescribable energy between them that had ignited at the touch. Whatever it was had coursed through them both in a silent hum that had filled them both with a powerful yearning, and a desperate need for each other that neither Demon or Angel had been able to comprehend, much less put into words.  
  
After a whisper from Castiel thanking him for saving Jack, the Demon and Omega had promptly started a whirlwind romance, and within three months, much to the dismay of both of their families and kinds, they mated and married in a private, military styled wedding. On Dean’s side, his brother Sam had been present, and all for their union. On Castiel’s side, his own brother Gabriel had been present, and agreeable to their union.  
  
Dean and Castiel had been one of the first interspecies couples to mate that were of high birth rights, which brought on the attention and ‘acceptance’ of the change in their species’ peace treaty as proof that they could all, in fact, coexist and be merry.  
  
They were currently at one of the yearly held events that made Dean’s head hurt. It was a sham. The leaders would put it on in a vain attempt at pretending everything was good and right. Being in his high position, Dean knew all too well of the still massive waves of anti-interspecies groups from both kinds that felt the unions were unnatural and ‘soiled’ pure lines. Dean, once upon a time, had felt the same way, and he had been ashamed of himself when he had realized how ignorant of a way of thinking it was. He looked over at his gorgeous mate. Castiel had changed him with one meeting, and owned him with one single touch.  
  
His Omega was six months along with their first nephalem. It wouldn’t be a fledgling or cambion, but a beautiful mix. Dean couldn’t lie; he was extremely excited and full of pride as he awaited the arrival of their little one. He watched Castiel talking amicably with the Omega Angel of a General of Michael. Castiel had an array of Angel friends, and Dean couldn’t keep himself from watching his love. He positively glowed, all round and stunning in his pregnancy. It made Dean growl in appreciation that Castiel was _his_. That breathtaking Angel was _his_ mate. That Omega was carrying _his_ child because Dean had been able to breed him like a damn possessed Demon whenever they were alone together. He couldn’t keep his hands off him, even more so now with Castiel having successfully conceived.  
  
Dean was completely and utterly enamored with the Omega. Castiel looked over at him. He’d felt his Alpha’s heated and devoted gaze upon him, and waddled over to him. Castiel easily slid into his arms and rested against him as they continued to mingle. Dean wrapped a part of his maroon cape around his love’s shoulders, and held him close as they chatted away with another interspecies couple. However, Dean’s libido had quite a different idea. Discreetly, he worked his forked tail under Castiel’s white and blue robes, and started to move it up his legs.  
  
Castiel jolted as he felt his mate’s wicked tail move beneath his robes, and then underwear, and…he moaned and attempted to disguise it as a small cough as he turned his face against his husband’s strong chest. “D-Dean…” he tried to chastise, as the Demon’s tail teased his already slick hole. Dean hummed in reply and kissed his temple absently as he kept talking to the couple before them, while he started to slowly fuck his tail into Castiel's hole.  
  
The Omega grasped at his mate’s clothing as he closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. Dean’s wicked tail found that spot inside of him, and started to stroke his prostate. Castiel’s legs trembled as he moved to spread his legs wider and growled against Dean, thankful when the couple they had been talking to excused themselves. “Dean…what are you doing?!” he whispered in a hiss, as he turned to moan against Dean’s uniform. “We are in public!” he panted quietly, as his slick eased down his thick thighs. He prayed no one would notice the small puddle between his legs on the floor.  
  
  


  
  
Dean nuzzled him. “I can’t help myself. You are glowing and beautiful, all round with our child. All the other Alphas here are eyeing you, wishing they were me, and I just want to make you come undone,” he whispered, as he carefully steered Castiel towards the other side of the balcony, and brought him to where they could be hidden by the massive purple velour curtains.  
  
The Omega grasped the wide cement railing and leaned over. He bent over as much as he could in his large form, and spread his legs on instinct, no longer caring who would see as Dean’s tail ruthlessly caressed his prostate and made him wild. “Alpha… please!” He wanted his husband inside of him. He needed his mate to take him. He trembled with just such a need. Dean always rendered him wrecked and needy with desire only for him. There was only Dean, only his Alpha, mate and husband, and no one else mattered. He loved how Dean made him feel so cherished and desired him so greedily, so selfishly. He preened at the knowledge that he made his Demon Alpha desperate for him, just as he felt for him in return.  
  
Dean gently caressed his love’s onyx shimmering wings, and watched as they trembled beneath his touch. He pulled up Castiel’s robes, carefully and slowly removed his tail, and rubbed his thumb against Castiel’s sensitive and wet rim, hearing him keen. He then took his cock in hand and eased himself into his Angel. A groan escaped his lips as the tight, wet heat engulfed him. The Demon started a deep and leisurely pace as he fucked his mate, just feet from everyone else.  
  
  
 **End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
